


fill in the gaps

by mvrcredi



Series: cap-iron bingo fills [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Identity Porn, School Reunion, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Tony can't help but wonder-how in the world is that two-hundred pound muscle mass the same Steve Rogers from ten years ago?





	fill in the gaps

**Author's Note:**

> fill for my 'high school reunion' bingo square.

“You’re... you’re not _actually_ making me go to this thing, are you Pep?”

Tony is gawping at a letter from his old high school, talking about a ten-year reunion. After graduation, he had hoped he would never have to be reminded of _that_ experience again. He internally shuddered just thinking about it.

Pepper was standing across from him, arms crossed. “Yes, Tony, and you’re not getting out of it. It’d be good for you to get out for once, reconnect with some old friends. Who knows, maybe an old crush of yours is single and you can finally make a move. My point is, you need to do something non-work related just this one time.”

“That sounds dumb,” Tony grumbles. “I get out plenty.”

“Not anymore, you don’t,” Pepper retorts, unimpressed. “You’re going, Tony, and that’s final.”

 

-=-

 

“God, I’m gonna hate this.”

“Sorry, boss,” Happy consoles, “but you heard Ms. Potts. And you know that if there’s no reason for her to change her mind, she’s not going to.”

“Unfortunately I do,” Tony groans. He drags his hands down his face, then through his hair. “Will you be on standby?”

“Of course, boss,” the driver reassures.

“Perfect,” Tony sighs. “See you.”

“See you, Tony.”

Tony takes a once-over of the school before hesitantly stepping out. When the door is closed and Tony begins walking, the car comes to life, and Happy takes off. Well. This is it, then.

Inside, people were milling about the halls raving about their nostalgia, and far off Tony could hear the lines of mainstream music blasting from the gym speakers. That’s probably where the majority was gathered. That was also where the alcohol was likely to be.

On his determined way to the gym, he’s stopped by someone, a familiar voice, chirping out a loud, “Tony!”

He turns his attention to the direction of the voice. It ends up being a group of his old friends, all of which he had lost contact with for... reasons. Jane, he remembered, was beckoning for him to come over. He puts on a grin, striding over.

“Hey!” He greets, “It’s been awhile.”

“Uh, yes. It has,” Jane says pointedly. “That means we have a lot of catching up to do. You remember everyone, right?”

That’s how Tony was reeled in for an hour talking to his old group of friends. A feeling of guilt had settled into his gut at some point—he felt bad for not keeping in touch. They were all good people, all living great lives. They, amongst themselves, still saw at least one of the other almost every other few days. He hadn’t seen several of them in several years.

But then there was a disturbance—a man who looked vaguely familiar and rather handsome joining the group. Blond, blue-eyed, tall and composed of muscles... no. Tony still couldn’t quite place it.

“Sorry I’m late,” he apologizes softly, in a rush.

“Steve!” The group cheers in unison at his arrival. _Steve... Steve... which—oh. Oh boy._

Steve Rogers, the skinny, five-foot-four asthmatic, was now... well. Bigger. He was still attractive, just in a different way now. The conventionally attractive way. The way that would get almost anyone to drool over him, and not just Tony. And considering just that, Tony thought he was likely _not_ single, which was, to say the least, a bit disappointing.

“So how’s everyone?”

This sends the group into yet another conversation, Tony only adding his input here and there. He’s eventually forgotten as they move onto a recent topic between their friend group, and he excuses himself to go get a drink. Too much socializing, not enough alcohol.

Down the hall, however, he’s stopped again, this time by Steve, and Steve alone. Steve calls his name quietly, walking fast enough to catch up with Tony.

“Tony, hey,” he smiles when they’re finally side-by-side. “Why’d you leave?”

Tony shrugs. “You guys seemed fine for a minute. I thought I’d get myself a drink.”

“Oh. Well, I didn’t get a chance to say hi.”

“But I guess you have now,” Tony responds weakly. They keep walking towards the gym in what wasn’t necessarily comfortable nor uncomfortable silence.

“You look good, Tony,” Steve says out of the blue, completely unwarranted. Tony stops dead in his tracks.

“I, uh, thanks, I—“ Tony stutters, blushing like he hadn’t in _years,_ “you too?”

Thankfully, _thankfully, dear whatever deities might be up there, thank you,_ for Tony, Steve laughs. Not in a mocking way, just a mildly amused way.

Tony can feel the heat of his blush crawl down his neck. “Wh-what? What’s so funny?”

Steve shakes his head fondly, a small, shy smile toying on his lips. “It’s nothing. I just... why don’t we catch up?”

So, yet again, Tony is sucked into small talk and anecdotes with someone he hadn’t talked to in a decade. Except this time was much worse, as now it was a one-on-one conversation with his high school crush. The high school crush that only got hotter. And grew a beard. And got taller. And more muscly. _God,_ this night was just bringing back a wave of old feelings, as well as a whole bunch of new ones.

It’s dark by the time the ten-year reunion is starting to come to a close. Steve and Tony are laughing on their way out the doors, going nowhere in particular. Tony hadn’t even called Happy yet.

“Steve?” Tony starts quietly. “I had fun tonight. I didn’t think I would, but... yeah.”

Steve smiles warmly, his expression reaching his eyes. “I had fun too.”

They hold one another’s gaze for what felt like forever. Tony blinks wide and curious, unsure for once where this might go.

“Also, Steve?” Tony says.

“Yes?”

“I, um... when we were in high school, I... I had like, this _massive_ crush on you, and I’m kind of, sorta realizing now that _maybe_ I should have said something,” Tony huffs out a pathetic laugh.

Steve looks momentarily taken aback, but then admits as a rosy hue tints his cheeks, “I might’ve had a, um, bit of a big crush on you as well, back then.”

“O-oh?” Tony squeaks.

“Uh,” Steve scratches the back of his neck, “I guess we were both idiots, huh?”

Tony doesn’t respond verbally, instead choosing to surge forward and kiss Steve like he wished he had all those years ago. Lucky for Tony, the blond reciprocates without hesitance. Tony eventually snakes his arms around Steve’s neck, Steve moving his hands to Tony’s hips.

“Ugh, _finally,”_ someone—Clint, the bastard—says. Ah, right. They were still in front of the school, where literally anybody could walk out and see. Tony, being that he wasn’t the one with his back to the doors, gives his middle finger in the general direction of Clint’s voice. The other man snickers.

As they were both human, they did in fact need to breathe. Tony is the first to pull away, breathing light breaths onto Steve’s chest.

“God,” he groans, “we could have been doing that for _ten years!”_

Steve laughs heartily. “Well if you have a problem with that, why don’t we go back to my place and do some... more catching up?”

Tony looks up at Steve, and grins wolfishly. “I love the way you’re thinking, Rogers. And I thought _I_ was the genius.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: if ever anyone wants follow-ups to stories, please let me know!! <3


End file.
